


Epiphany

by alloutforthewar



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloutforthewar/pseuds/alloutforthewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet based on the prompt "I swear it was an accident."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

“Mulder,” she sighs, scrubbing at a stubborn bit of lasagne, “all I’m saying is I think you’re giving the shower head too much credit here.”

“Scully three separate people had second degree burns!”

“Well yes,” she agrees, handing him the dripping plate and reaching for another, “and clearly there was something wrong with the hot water system. I just think attributing it to one rogue shower head is probably a little…”

“What? Crazy?”

“I was going to say tenuous.”

“Sure you were.”

Sighing, Scully grabbed the saucepan from the pile, but it slid through her slippery fingers at the last moment, hitting the dishwater with an almighty splash. Gasping, Scully reeled backwards, letting out a relieved sigh when she realised she’d somehow managed to escape the worst of it. She stepped back towards the sink, reaching for the pan, when Mulder’s voice cut through the air.

“I can’t believe you just did that.”

She spun towards him, her eyes widening almost comically as she took in his drenched tshirt and steely face. Stifling a laugh she shook her head, raising her hands slowly in surrender.

“Mulder,” she began. “Mulder no. I’m sorry. The trajectory…”

“Oho no Dr Scully, you can’t physicise your way out of this one!”

“Physicise?!” she snorted. “Mulder I swear it was an accident!”

But he was already reaching into the water, lifting out a measuring cup full of suds.

“Mulder don’t you dare.”

“Come here, Scully,” he crooned, an evil smile on his face, and she reached instinctively for the nearest item, a tea towel, brandishing it at him as she backed away.

“Mulder I swear to god if you tip that on me, I….”

“You can run but you can’t hide,” he growled, and then they were both moving, Scully flinging the tea towel at him as she darted round the kitchen table, Mulder hot on her heels. 

He caught her in front of the fridge, a strong arm round her waist, and she giggled furiously as she wriggled, trying to throw him off.

“Mulder,” she gasped. “Mulder don’t…”

Suddenly there’s water in her hair, down the back of her neck, down her shirt, and she squeals, writhing away from him, gasping.

“Oh my god Mulder!” 

She’s furious for a second, and whirls to face him, but he’s standing there with his arms up, wearing a soaked shirt and a shit-eating grin, and suddenly it doesn’t matter.

Because the cancer’s gone and they’re both here, and he’s her best friend in the whole world and she loves him, she loves him so much, even if she hasn’t found a way to tell him yet. But he’s bought her more time, and she’ll take it, she’ll take him, dirty dishwater and all.


End file.
